Be Thankful for Treehouses
by espertortuga
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Ian is thankful for, of all things, treehouses. Ianthony


"What are you thankful for, Ian?" All eyes turned to the bowl-haired, blue eyed man sitting at the end of the table lavished with much more food than Ian and his family could ever handle in one sitting. Ian's eyes quickly darted across the faces of his mother, father, sister, and her husband, before finally landing on his best friend of almost fifteen years, Anthony.

A small smile graced his lips as he recalled the days when he and Anthony would beg their parents to let them spend Thanksgiving together. It wasn't the food or the weird uncles or overly affectionate aunts or the arguments at the dinner table that made the holiday what it was (though the food was always a great incentive) it was that sometimes their parents would cave and allow one boy to go to the others house for the annual tradition, even sometimes arranging when one family would serve the meal so it wouldn't coincide with the other. Ian remembered one year where both families had come together to share a meal and he was able to spend the entire day with Anthony, eating slices of pumpkin pie piled high with a mound of cool whip. Then sneaking away from their families and all the ruckus to make their own mischief outside. They were at Anthony's cousin's house which was large enough for both families because of how well off they were. Anthony was fifteen, Ian fourteen at the time. Ian remembered Anthony pulling him by the arm to "show him something awesome" in the backyard. Ian would've gone regardless, because anywhere with Anthony always turned into an adventure. The yard was about three acres and had mainly apple trees with some regular larger trees towards the back. They ran down a beaten path, Ian following Anthony close behind until finally reaching the point Anthony insisted on showing Ian. Ian watched as Anthony stood in front of the largest tree in the yard and he grinned widely. Ian still didn't get why it was so great until Anthony told him to "look up," and that's when he saw it. There within the branches was a structure that Ian had only seen on television shows where the kids had cool secret clubs.

"Is that a treehouse?" Ian had asked. Anthony's grin widened even more than before and he ran around the trunk. "Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up slowpoke before they notice we've been gone too long!"

Ian followed closely behind once again as his friend led the way up the makeshift ladder which was nothing more than planks of wood nailed to the bark and Ian told himself not to look down as they climbed. At the top Anthony opened a wooden trunk that had a few miscellaneous things, including a blanket, an old board game, a baseball mitt, a stack of random Pokémon cards, and some other things that belonged to his cousin. Anthony pulled out the blanket and spread it on the wood ground. "Sorry there isn't any furniture but at least this is better than nothing." Ian was too in awe at how amazing this all was. He wanted to thank Anthony for taking him here. He wanted to thank him for always making everything so much better than it had to just by being himself and allowing him to be part of his life, but he was soon interrupted. "Sit down, dude," Anthony chuckled softly, noticing the awestruck look plastered on Ian's face. Anthony patted the fleece blanket beneath him and Ian then joined him.

"So what do you think?" Anthony asked him thoughtfully.

Ian felt elated. Giddy and bubbly. There was no way he could hold down his smile as he raved about how amazing and awesome the treehouse was. Ian remembered it being such an immensely wonderful day, talking with his best friend for a long time without a care in the world. Being back in time so their parents didn't notice meant nothing to them as they discussed everything from that episode of Pokémon that gave little kids in Japan seizures, to what they planned on getting for Christmas that year. Anthony wanted the new Mario Bros. game and Ian wanted more Halo merch. They playfully argued and laughed and even played poker the best they could. Anthony didn't really know how to play but Ian gave him a few tips, having played it only once and pretty soon they gave up and made up their own card game. There was one moment that always stuck in Ian's mind that day, however. The two boys were deep in a conversation about girls in their class when the conversation drifted to something a little more personal.

"Do you ever wonder why some guys like other guys?" Ian had asked curiously and quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like how everyone always assumes that boys like girls and that's how it's supposed to be. Like there's no in between. You're either gay or just...some normal member of society."

"I don't think that's completely true. I think everyone's bound to be curious about who they're attracted too, but society hasn't really fully embraced that it's okay for people to explore their options. I mean just look at movies and crap. All they ever do is have the dude get the chick, but name one movie where the dude gets the dude."

Ian paused and shrugged.

"Exactly!" Anthony continued. "I don't even know what the deal with it is either. I mean sure two guys can't reproduce or whatever, but how is that different from a guy liking a girl who can't make babies? Shouldn't it be all about looking past dumb things and liking what you like, not what society tells you to like?"

"Whoa," Ian said amazed. "You're really insightful on this topic."

Anthony half-smiled then lowered his head. "Sorry, I don't wanna be all preachy or anything. It's just something I've thought about a lot too..."

"No, it's okay! I mean, I totally agree! It's just crazy how even now people still get _weirded_ out about things, like getting too close to some guy because it's _gay_ or even hanging around them too much..."

Anthony frowned and turned slightly to Ian. "Hey... do you think it's weird that we're okay with all of this? I don't know, I just feel really comfortable talking to you about anything, man, and to be honest... I don't mind being close to you. Like, you know how the guys at school joke around all the time? Well, I think it's dumb that people think being closer and more connected immediately makes you gay to people."

Ian sighed. "Labeling's stupid. And yeah I know what you mean about being close to you. I've honestly never had a friendship like the one I have with you. You're like a brother or..." He trailed off lost in thought. "Anyway, it's getting late and your mom's probably looking for us."

Ian began to get up when he felt something grasp his arm. "Ian, wait." Anthony turned Ian to face him. Ian didn't say anything as his eyes carefully studied his best friend's face. "Do you... trust me?"

Ian's eyes were wide as they looked into Anthony's and he saw something he'd never seen before. They looked spontaneous and a little nervous, almost like he was second guessing himself, but a feverous spark of curiosity willed him to go on.

Ian relaxed his body and instinctively flickered his eyes closed as he mouthed back his barely audible reply.

"I trust you."

Somewhere in his mind he knew exactly what was about to happen, but as his accursed fate had to have it, the moment never came to be. Anthony's mother's voice was heard down below, demanding that he come down this instant. For a brief second after Ian had opened his eyes he thought he saw a hint of something on Anthony's face, something that only appeared for a brief second before he rushed to the ladder, leaving Ian in the treehouse.

"I'm sorry," Anthony said in a low voice as he disappeared below to his waiting mother.

Ian didn't remember much else about that Thanksgiving, other than waiting for Anthony and his mother to be far enough so she wouldn't notice him climbing down. After that incident, they never did bring up the treehouse, or even that day, but even so the memory lingered like the flame of a candle that refused to burn out until the wick was nothing more than a mere stub.

"Hey Ian!"

Ian was staring at the candle on the table when he realized Anthony was talking to him. "What?"

"It's your turn to say what you're thankful for."

"O-oh yeah. Um. I guess there's a lot to be thankful for. Family, friends, millions of people wanting to watch our stupid videos... but today, I am most thankful for... treehouses."

Ian's family looked at him oddly then laughed, thinking Ian was just _being Ian_ again and then it was his sister's turn. No one noticed Anthony's sudden change in  
mood except Ian. A few moments after they went around the table and said grace, Anthony excused himself from the table. Ian excused himself too, making up some excuse that he had to grab another bottle of wine.

He found Anthony standing in the hallway next to Ian's old room.

"Hey. Are you okay...?" Ian quietly asked.

Anthony nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah. Ahh, yeah man. I just needed some air."

"In the hallway in front of my old room?" Ian asked.

"It's cold outside." He replied. Ian leaned on the wall next to him and after a few moments he finally spoke again.

"It was the treehouse, wasn't it?"

Anthony didn't answer him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Ian," Anthony cut him off. "You don't have to apologize. I'm just..." He sighed. "I'm not really feeling alright." He tried to move away but Ian grasped his hand.

"Hey. You know I trust you. Don't you trust me?"

Ian's gaze was determined as he awaited his answer. Anthony felt himself tense up at Ian's touch, but then he relaxed and he unexpectedly began to laugh.

"Ian. There's something I've been wanting to do since..." he looked down and he felt his face radiate with heat.

Their eyes met and Ian knew. Ian leaned forward and as he did he saw Anthony's dark brown eyes flicker closed as they finally got what they were waiting for after twelve long years of waiting.

And this time the sound of Ian's mom's voice, or anyone's voice couldn't stop them.


End file.
